


Sale

by FerrousKyra



Series: Yokoya Exports [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Rated T: for the autor's potty mouth, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "'The f*ck are we here again?' Kirima asked because, frankly, up until now she didn't care to know.'I am here because there's a sale.' Kyoshi states. 'You're here because you're the only person I know who was dumb enough to get a truck.'"
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kirima & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Yokoya Exports [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149323
Kudos: 32





	Sale

**Author's Note:**

> More Kirima. MOAR!

"The fuck are we here again?" Kirima asked because, frankly, up until now she didn't care to know.

"I am here because there's a sale." Kyoshi states. "You're here because you're the only person I know who was dumb enough to get a truck."

" **H** ow is getting a truck dumb!"

"Because you keep getting forced into situations where your friends make you drive them around & carry heavy objects."

"... Shit."

"Mhm."

"Wait, are you gonna make me carry shit?"

"Probably."

"Ugh."

"Do you think these chairs are sturdy enough?" Kyoshi says.

"Sturdy enough for what?"

"For Rangi."

"That- That does not answer my question. That makes more questions."

Kyoshi looks up from her inspection to look at Kirima. "When Rangi gets really mad, she sometimes takes it out on furniture. That's why I'm constantly buying cheap, wooden chairs. The problem is, if they're not sturdy, she doesn't... vent enough... frustration. Not to mention Koko might break them on accident."

"Huh. That's kinda fucked up. Does it like, scare the kid?"

"Eh. She's used to it. Rangi would never actually hurt any of us; & Koko knows it."

"Weird."

"Honestly, when she's like that I wish I were the furniture." Kyoshi mumbles.

"The fuck? Why?"

"She points out the dumb shit I did. Great for communication; but it leaves me feeling like a boar-q-pine's ass."

"Wow. Sorry."

"It's fine. She's usually not, like, purposefully mean. Just normal Fire Nation level melodrama."

"How often does it happen?" Kirima sounds dangerously close to concerned at this point.

"Rarely. Only her mother can really get her to that point. Which is fine most of the time; except Hei-Ran's the only person Rangi trusts to babysit."

"Yeah, I'm sure those two don't butt heads at all when it comes to child-rearing."

Kyoshi barks out a laugh. "You should've seen the time Koko got gum in hair. By the end of the night, we were down two tables & Hei-Ran was trying to get us to move to the Fire Nation, so we wouldn't have 'so many excuses to not raise her like a proper hotwoman' or whatever."

"Fuck. I've seen that girl swimming in mud puddles in the rain! How has she not killed her grandmother at this point?"

"I don't know, but she runs screaming at the sight of Rangi with a hairbrush. Or comb. Or hairpin of any sort."

"Really? Koko's topknot is tidier than Rangi's half the time."

"She usually only lets me do it. & when she doesn't, Rangi fights tooth-&-nail to have her put it up."

"Spirits,"

"Should I get four chairs, or six?"

"Four." Kirima replies. "Less work for me."

"I don't know. I was thinking I could hold four & you could take two, but I guess we can just take two each."

"I will carry no more than _one_ at a time. Are you even listening to me?"

Kyoshi looks at her. "Huh? Sorry; I was thinking out loud."

"I'm not carrying anything."

"Yes you are." She says dismissively, as she contemplates. "I'm getting six."

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just made Kirima talk like me.


End file.
